1. Technical Field
The subject invention is directed to an articulating structural assembly, and more particularly, to a toothbrush assembly having an articulating brushhead that is selectively movable into a plurality of angular orientations with respect to the toothbrush handle.
2. Background of the Related Art
Proper oral hygiene requires that when brushing one's teeth all parts of the mouth are accessed so that each tooth is adequately cleaned. In the past, a variety of toothbrushes having pivoting brushheads were introduced in an attempt to provide a suitable mechanism to access remote areas of the mouth when brushing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,896 to de La Tour discloses a toothbrush having an adjustable brushhead portion. The toothbrush has a jointed section with an integral gear and socket mechanism configured to facilitate indexed movement of the brushhead relative to the toothbrush handle. Although constructed in a useful manner, the entire de La Tour toothbrush must be discarded when the bristles have become worm. Other examples of toothbrushes having articulating brushheads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,154 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,135.
Proper oral hygiene also requires the use of such items as dental floss to remove debris from areas between the teeth and gums that are not easily reached with a toothbrush, and gum massagers to stimulate the gums and enhance blood flow and the growth of healthy tissue. Often these items are maintained in a location separate from a toothbrush. However, toothbrushes have been devised which incorporate oral hygiene tools in their handles, as shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,906 to Preciutti.
In view of the prior art, it would be beneficial to provide an articulating toothbrush assembly having a removable brushhead that can be easily replaced when it becomes worn, and which is configured to support a plurality of interchangeable dental appliances that can be employed to improve the overall dental hygiene of the user.